


Enormity

by edenbound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words don't even come close to being right for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enormity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feywood (LJ)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=feywood+%28LJ%29).



Castiel looks pretty fuckin' debauched already and they've barely even got their clothes off. His eyes look a little wild and his mouth is wet and reddened, and he's breathless and he keeps reaching out -- keeps touching Dean, insistent and tender and amazing, like every inch of Dean's skin has been attuned to his touch, has been waiting for it. Dean thinks maybe that's not too far from the truth. And the way Castiel sounds -- god. Dean thinks if he was still a teenager, if this was really a first, he'd be coming untouched just because of the sound of Castiel's voice, deep and roughened, husky with desire. He sounds _amazing_.

"I want you, Cas," he says, not knowing where to put his eyes or his hands, wanting all of it, all of it at once -- and Castiel arched, like he was offering himself up, a sheen of sweat on his skin and a flush on his skin, on all his skin, that was somehow adorable and sexy all at once.

"Yes, yes, Dean, please -- "

Dean has to kiss him. Castiel draws him down closer, kisses him wet and messy -- no finesse at all and it's the best kiss Dean has ever, ever had. "Jesus," he whispers, "let me, I need to -- I need lube, Cas, so I won't hurt you. Don't wanna hurt you."

"You can't hurt me," Castiel says, his grip on Dean strong, almost surprisingly so, until Dean's reminded of the reality, Castiel's otherwordliness, by the impossible blue of Cas' eyes -- no one has eyes like that, not even Jimmy Novak, it's just when Castiel's in there, like he can't help but light everything up, make it deeper and more intense -- and by the sight of the scar on his own shoulder. "You can't hurt me, Dean," Cas says, looking into his eyes, so earnest, stupidly earnest, "you never will. Just -- just do it, please, I want to feel you inside me, I need to feel..."

Dean's only human. And he trusts Castiel -- trusts him that he means it, that he won't be able to hurt him. He kisses Castiel's neck and his collarbone, sucks a mark there and marvels that he can do that, that he can put his mark on an angel, this angel. He pushes Cas' legs apart and brushes a finger over his entrance, worrying at the dryness of him and made a little desperate by the idea of the heat and the tightness, all at once.

"Dean," Castiel says, quite firmly, and takes Dean's wrist, pulls it away. "Now, now -- please, now. Use this, on yourself, just -- " and he presses something into Dean's hand. Dean has no idea where it comes from, but liquid oozes out slick and cool over his fingers, so he coats his cock in it while Cas is whispering _please_ over and over.

How the hell is anyone supposed to say no to that? Dean kisses Castiel's collarbone again, bites at his adam's apple, and lines his cock up -- feels the slick of his pre-come and the lube against Castiel's entrance, and rubs against him there a little. He presses in slowly, carefully, waiting for Cas to say no or something, waiting for Cas to understand that this will hurt. But there's none of that, just this long slow slide and Castiel opening to him, opening and opening, taking him in and holding him, taking him in as deep as possible.

"Oh my god, Cas," Dean says, feeling half-delirious with it, the heat and the tightness and the ease of it, and Castiel puts a hand over his mouth.

"Not him -- don't say -- just me and you, Dean," he says, and he's more breathless, his voice more husky, and Dean's _floored_, all over again, by how much he can affect Cas, by how he can do this to him. He rocks his hips, slips out a bit and back in, and it feels -- it feels amazing, better than anything else.

"It's not going to take long," he says, more of a groan than real words. Castiel arches up again, panting, his mouth against Dean's ear now, his breath hot and damp.

"Dean -- Dean, oh -- Dean, I love you, I love you," he says, and that -- it shouldn't, but it does, it's like an electric shock, like an overload, and Dean's fucking coming already, coming deep inside Cas -- and it's okay because Cas takes this deep breath and shudders and comes too, messy and hot between them, messy and _amazing_. His eyes are wide, and Dean thinks it's wonder, and that makes him whimper and come harder, like it's never going to end, sweeping him up and shaking him and making him whisper Castiel's name, over and over again, like there's no other word or name.

"I love you too," he says, into Castiel's shoulder, when he thinks it's maybe over, except he's still shaking and his voice shakes too, and the words feel ridiculously small compared to the power of that. Castiel's fingers are in his hair and they tighten.

"Thank you," he whispers.


End file.
